Enfermedad
by hina08
Summary: AU. Gajeel que siempre se las da de fuerte se enferma y Levy decide cuidarlo hasta que mejore. ¿Que tanto puede suceder en una situación así? [GaLe]
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora:

Bueno antes que nada un cordial saludo a todos de esta comunidad. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, si bien no es mi primera una escribiendo una historia, es primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja que me ha llegado a encantar.

En un principio seria un One-Shot pero dado que se me alargo un poco decidí dividirlo en dos capítulos.

_**Disclaimer**_: Esta historia me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de nada más y nada menos que de Hiro Mashima.

Sin más que decir disfruten.

* * *

Un nuevo semestre escolar había dado inicio hacia unos meses. Una pequeña peliazul se encontraba distraída a mitad de clase. Mirando fijamente la espalda de su compañero, recordaba como al iniciar el semestre todos en clase habían decidido cambiar de asientos, al azar. Para su mala suerte Gajeel había quedado delante suyo.

Al principio le molestaba puesto que impedía su visión hacia la pizarra, pero después había llegado a ser divertido. Había aprendido a molestarlo cuando no se quería agachar, ahora después de todas las clases Gajeel salía casi siempre con una trenza, y uno que otro nudo, en su cabello amarrado descuidadamente en una coleta baja.

-Pss enana- el susurro de Gajeel la saco abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

-¿Que sucede?- contestó de igual forma en un susurro para no llamar la atención del profesor.

-Préstame tu cuestionario para el examen de mañana- levemente girado para lograr verla de reojo le pidió Gajeel.

-¿Que? Me dijiste que harías el tuyo- hablo Levy alzando un poco la voz

-No me dio tiempo, he estudiado directamente del libro- una sonrisa burlona se poso en sus labios- Solo lo necesito para repasar los últimos detalles- Levy lo miro fijamente unos segundos y luego suspiró. No sabía porque se sorprendía, siempre era lo mismo con Gajeel, un día antes del examen le pedía sus apuntes para estudiar; y siempre aprobaba al límite. Aunque esta vez era diferente, parecía estarlo tomando en serio y podía ser gracias a una apuesta que habían hecho al inicio del semestre.

Le dio una sonrisa de resignación y le dijo lo que siempre le decía, y nunca cumplía.

-Sera la última vez- Gajeel sonrió con satisfacción para luego darse vuelta y prestar una mínima atención a la clase que les era impartida.

.

.

.

Las clases habían culminado y todos se estaban retirando del aula.

-Levy-chan te espero abajo- dijo Lucy haciéndole una seña con la mano, para segundos después salir por la puerta junto a un pelirosa.

Levy acomodó deprisa sus libros en su bolso, recordando sacar el cuaderno de apuntes que le iba a prestar al Redfox.

De un momento a otro le llamo la atención la pequeña sacudida que había tenido el cuerpo de su compañero de adelante.

-¿Que tienes? - le preguntó al tiempo que se ponía al frente del chico.

-Malditos escalofríos, no me han dejado en toda la mañana- se notaba la molestia impregnada en su voz.

-Te he dicho que esta mal maldecir- lo reprocho tratando de sonar severa- Y tienes que abrigarte bien, aun afuera hace frio-

-Suenas como una anciana, enana- Gajeel se levantó de su asiento esperando ver la pequeña rabieta que hacia la chica cada vez que le decía así, pero a cambio de eso recibió una sonrisa.

-Mal mal Gajeel-kun. No estas haciendo las cosas bien- Gajeel la observo extrañado por su reacción -Quieres esto ¿no es así? - con su mano sostuvo en alto el cuaderno de apuntes. Gajeel levantó una ceja.  
Trató de arrebatárselo antes de que la chica dijera una palabra más pero ella fue más rápida.

-Tienes que pedirlo como se debe-

Gajeel bufó. Sabia como era de insistente la pequeña Mcgarden.

-Préstamelo- dijo de mala gana mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cual es la palabra mágica? - un resoplido salió de lo labios del pelinegro. De vez en cuando a Levy le gustaba hacerlo sufrir y lo demostraba con la sonrisa de satisfacción que en esos momentos tenia en su rostro.

-Por favor- Gajeel no se haría del rogar, esta vez, tenia que terminar eso rápido para tomarse una pastilla y controlar el molesto dolor de cabeza que le comenzaba a afectar.

-¿Y mi nombre?- la sonrisa en su rostro acrecentaba al ver que el cedía en su juego

-Levy- el nombre de la chica salió de sus dientes apretados.

-Ya casi. Ahora todo junto-

-Préstame los apuntes, por favor Levy- había escupido la frase. Odiaba que lo controlara pero tal vez su lado masoquista salía a flote al disfrutar de la sonrisa que ella ponía en esas situaciones.

-Buen chico- dijo Levy entregándole el cuaderno.

-Maldita enana- soltó él golpeando suavemente el cuaderno encima de la cabeza de la peliazul. Si algo le gustaba más que la sonrisa que ella ponía, eran los pucheros que hacia cuando se enojaba con él.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, después de pasar parte de la tarde y noche estudiando, Levy se sentía preparada para su examen de historia con la profesora Mavis, que aunque su apariencia era angelical hacia unos exámenes realmente largos y complicados.

La clase era a primera hora y con Mavis todo era puntual, por lo que hoy especialmente llegaba temprano junto a su amiga y compañera de piso, Lucy.

Al entrar se encontraron con medio salón lleno a pesar de lo temprano. Levy saludó a Jet y Droy rápidamente ya que se encontraban repasando. Al pasar unos minutos Natsu atravesó la puerta, parecía bastante confiado con lo referente al examen. La peliazul junto con Lucy y Natsu hablaban animadamente, conversación a la que luego se les unió Erza.  
Pasado unos minutos la Mcgarden observo su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que la profesora llegara al salón y aun Gajeel no llegaba. Se empezaba a preocupar pues sabia que si no llegaba a tiempo no presentaría.

-¿Sabes donde esta Gajeel?- le preguntó a Natsu.

-No. Ya debería estar aquí- le respondió el pelirosa mirando a su alrededor.  
Levy se acerco a su bolso dispuesta a sacar su celular cuando la profesora Mavis atravesó la puerta.

-Buenos días a todos- se acercó a paso lento al escritorio -Quiero que guarden todo para comenzar- dijo mirando a todos desde el escritorio -Solo borrador y lápiz en la mesa- después de dichas declaraciones algo llamo la atención de la pequeña profesora. Gajeel había abierto la puerta del salón. Mavis lo miro fijamente por unos segundos.

-Puedes entrar Gajeel- le concedió el permiso, el chico se dirigió a su asiento -Ah y Gajeel- llamó su atención -Amárrate el cabello por favor- luego de dichas palabras sostuvo en sus manos las hojas con la prueba y dio inicio a la complicada evaluación.

.

.

.

Mavis había salido del salón con los exámenes, ahora resueltos, en sus manos.

Levy suspiro aliviada de que hubiera terminado.

-¿Como te fue? -le preguntó al pelinegro de adelante

-Bien, supongo- mintió. En realidad no le había ido bien. Desde que se levantó se había sentido fatal, un fuerte dolor martillando su cabeza y posiblemente tuviera fiebre; de ahí la razón por la que había llegado tarde. En el examen no se había podido concentrar en las preguntas y no logro contestar todas.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, se sentía fatal. Necesitando de todas sus fuerzas se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, a sus espaldas escucho la voz de la que llevaba el apodo enana pero no logro entender lo que dijo. Un fuerte pitido se había disparado dentro de su cabeza. Se encamino hacia la enfermería.

-Gajeel- Levy salió del salón y le había dado alcance al Redfox- Gajeel- volvió a decir esta vez un poco mas alto haciendo que el pelinegro volviera su mirada hacia ella captando su atención- Aun tenemos clases ¿A donde vas?- la ojimiel observo extrañada como el chico se recostaba de la pared.

-A tomar un descanso- si había algo que odiara es que las personas observaran sus debilidades. Y en ese momento se sentía débil, como un niño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- fue hasta ese momento en el que Levy se dio cuenta de lo pálido que se encontraba el joven.

-Sí, estoy bien- trato de sonar convincente pero Levy no conforme con la respuesta se acerco a él y posó una mano en su mejilla.

-Estas ardiendo- la mirada de preocupación atravesó al chico- Tienes que ir a la enfermería- dijo mientras rodeaba la cintura de él con sus brazos.

-Enana, aun puedo caminar solo- se quejó Gajeel pero aun así la chica no lo soltó y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería, donde los recibió Porlyusica tan solo al entrar. Le dio a Gajeel una pastilla para la fiebre y lo mandó a recostarse y que descansara.

-Descansa. Vendré más tarde- dijo Levy a Gajeel antes de salir de la enfermería y dirigirse al salón con un papel donde explicaba la ausencia de Gajeel y su impuntualidad.

…

Estaba ansiosa para que la clase finalizara, cosa extraña en ella pero al recordar la cara pálida del chico, al que le tenía cierto aprecio especial, se preocupaba cada vez más. Segundos después de que sonara la campana que indicaba el primer descanso se levantó de su asiento y salió sin avisar a nadie, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Buenos días- dijo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación. Un saludo educado provino desde un escritorio en una esquina. Porlyusica estaba sentada leyendo el periódico. Se dirigió hacia ella inspeccionando la habitación y notando todas las camas vacías.

-¿A dónde se fue Gajeel?- preguntó a la anciana

-Se fue a su casa- contestó sin mucho interés volviendo su mirada al papel que tenia entre las manos

-¿Y lo dejo irse así como se encontraba?- la pequeña estaba enojada. Nunca había visto en ese estado a Gajeel y cuando lo toco estaba verdaderamente caliente, no podría estar bien en ningún sentido.

-Dijo que se sentía mejor- contesto con brusquedad la anciana al tiempo que observaba a la joven estudiante frente a ella –Mira niña soy la enfermera, no una niñera. Si dijo que se sentía mejor él sabrá cuidarse- hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada –Ahora retírate- Levy apretó sus labios para contener el enojo que le provocaba aquella mujer.

Salió de la enfermería con fuertes pisadas y se dirigió a su salón. El descanso acabaría pronto y antes de eso le enviaría un mensaje a Gajeel para verificar como se encontraba.

Se encamino a su lugar y del bolso saco su teléfono, con gran agilidad escribió el mensaje y lo envió.

-¿Cómo se encontraba Gajeel?- Lucy se situó al lado de su amiga observando la cara preocupada de esta.

-Se fue- dijo en un suspiro la peliazul. No sabía porque estaba tan inquieta.

-Puede que se haya sentido mejor, despreocúpate- palabras alentadoras salían de los labios rosa de su amiga –Cuando acabemos las clases vayamos a visitarlo- propuso con una alegre sonrisa. Levy la miro y sonrió de igual forma, tratando de desviar los pensamientos negativos que estaban rondando su cabeza.

Lucy entendía perfectamente el por que de la preocupación de Levy. Ella, desde hacia casi cinco meses, se había empezado a sentir atraída por Gajeel. La rubia al principio no lo aceptaba debido a la brusca manera en que el Redfox había tratado a su amiga el día en que la conoció, pero ahora, año y medio después de lo ocurrido, Gajeel había cambiado drásticamente, para mejor.

La campana saco a Lucy de sus memorias y al instante en el que el profesor cruzo la puerta se dirigió a su asiento.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba distraída en clase. El espacio despejado al frente suyo solo le recordaba a cada segundo que su amigo no estaba y que se había ido porque se sentía mal. Y se preocupaba aun más al recordar que hace unos días le dijo que su tutor Metallicana, como lo llamaba él, se había ido de viaje por lo que estaba solo en casa. Y lo que le preocupaba aun más es que no había contestado su mensaje.

Estaba bastante ansiosa por saber como se encontraba Gajeel. La campana sonó dando por finalizada la clase, miro su cuaderno y se dio cuenta de los pocos apuntes que había hecho y solo suspiró. Macao salió del salón y Levy suspiró. La clase siguiente era con Gildarts y estaba segura que no se concentraría si seguía así.

Dispuesta, empezó a recoger sus libros a gran velocidad y a guardar todo. Se levantó de su asiento al terminar y se dirigió a donde Lucy.

-Iré a casa de Gajeel- informó la peliazul.

-¿Ahora? ¡Aun nos quedan clases!- la rubia no estaba de acuerdo con que su amiga se fuera, ya en la hora de almuerzo, y perdiera las demás clases.

-Por favor toma apuntes por mi- juntó las palmas a la altura de su rostro en forma de suplica –Solo por hoy Lu-chan- miró a su amiga suplicante.

-Esta bien, solo por hoy- ante esa respuesta Levy abrazó a su rubia amiga y se despidió. Avanzó por el pasillo recordando pasar por la sala de profesores para notificar su ausencia en las demás clases. Gracias a sus altas notas y perfecta asistencia le concedieron el permiso fácilmente, aunque aun así había dicho que se sentía indispuesta.

Cuando por fin salió de la escuela se fue directamente a casa de Gajeel. Sabia donde quedaba pues había ido un par de veces a estudiar con el chico. Antes de llegar hizo una parada en una farmacia para comprarle medicinas y bandas frías para la fiebre, y un poco mas adelante compro unas manzanas. Luego de eso, en un par de minutos estuvo frente a la imponente puerta del hogar de Gajeel. Tocó el timbre un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. Golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta y gritando levemente el nombre de su amigo, pero aun así no recibía ninguna respuesta del interior.

Sus hombros se tensaron y sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a la manilla de la puerta que giró sin ningún inconveniente abriéndole paso al interior de la casa. "Tonto" dijo en un susurro haciendo nota mental de regañarlo por dejar la puerta sin seguro, aunque en ese momento lo agradecía.

Entró en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina, dejo las manzanas en la mesa y se encamino a las escaleras para ir a la habitación del chico. Tocó la puerta un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta la abrió lentamente. Observó a Gajeel acostado en la cama, entró en la habitación viendo el maletín y los libros del chico por el piso y en la mesa al lado de la cama una tableta de pastillas vacías, las cuales ni siquiera eran para el malestar, negó con la cabeza. Puso la bolsa que tenia con las medicinas en el escritorio.

-Gajeel- susurró cerca de este, se inclino y coloco la mano en su frente. Como pensaba, estaba hirviendo. Agarro de la bolsa una banda fría para la fiebre, la abrió y se la coloco en la frente al pelinegro que en ese momento despertó.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- su voz salió rasposa y débil.

-Tienes fiebre muy alta, Gajeel- le dijo lentamente –Hay que hacer algo- después de dichas palabras salió de la habitación. Cortó las manzanas rápidamente y busco un vaso de agua, volvió a la habitación –Necesito que comas esto- le acercó las manzanas al chico.

Gajeel estaba aturdido. Sus oídos zumbaban y cuando abría sus ojos manchas negras le impedían la visión, decir que se sentía mal era poco, se sentía pésimo. Veía a Levy ahí hablándole pero no le entendía del todo. Después de unos segundos la peliazul le acercó un trozo de algo, él lo rechazó pero debido a la insistencia le dio un mordisco.

-Tienes que comer para tomarte de pastilla- Gajeel escuchó su voz un poco mas clara. Ella le volvió a acercar el trozo de manzana y lo mordió de nuevo. Tragó lentamente, no tenia ganas de comer nada y el próximo trozo lo rechazó. Levy le paso el vaso de agua junto a una pastilla –Te la tomaras cada nueve horas- le dijo y después de ver como se tragó la pastilla agarró el vaso de vuelta y lo dejó el mesa. Se sentía cansado, cerró los ojos y le dio paso al sueño.

Levy lo dejó tranquilo, cogió el plato con manzana y el vaso y salió del cuarto. Ya en la cocina guardó las frutas e inspecciono la nevera. Negó frustrada al ver que Gajeel no tenia nada para una comida decente. Visualizo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, apuntaba la una y veinte minutos, a las diez de esta noche aproximadamente le tocaba tomarse la pastilla al pelinegro y antes de eso debía comer algo.

Pensó qué hacer un rato y luego salió de la casa. En un caminar acelerado se dirigía a su casa, la cual quedaba a unas ocho o nueve cuadras más allá. Tomaría algo de comida de su nevera para prepararle algo a Gajeel.

Al llegar estaba sudada y agitada, entró e inspecciono su nevera, tenía lo suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba apunto de salir de su casa cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se dio un baño rápido y se cambio, de su closet saco dos camisas y pantalones cortos y los metió en un bolso junto con su ropa intima y una que otra cosa de uso personal. Se quedaría esta noche con Gajeel, y con ese pensamiento salió de su hogar con un bolso en el hombro y una bolsa de comida en la mano.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega. La segunda parte la tengo casi completa. Vienen cosas más interesantes y comprometedoras.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, felicitaciones o lo que se les ocurra me lo pueden dejar dicho en un review que agradeceré.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

**Hina08**


	2. Chapter 2

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a la habitación del chico que al parecer seguía dormido. Lo tocó en la frente con la palma de su mano para verificar su temperatura, la cual era demasiada elevada al tacto. Salió de la habitación casi corriendo y buscó por todos lados un recipiente para echar agua y un pañuelo y a paso rápido volvió a la habitación. Se arrodillo frente a la cama, dejando el recipiente con agua en el piso, remojó el pañuelo con el agua y lo colocó en la frente de Gajeel.

El joven abrió los ojos ante el contacto con el pañuelo.

-Enana- susurró pesadamente -¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó. Levy se quedó en su sitio, bastante confundida ante la pregunta.

-¿Quiénes?- lo miró fijamente.

-Salamander y la coneja- Gajeel cerró los ojos, su visión era borrosa y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar –Diles que se vayan- Levy miró hacia la puerta de la habitación solo para confirmar, no había nadie.

Seguramente Gajeel estaba delirando por la fiebre.

Le quitó el pañuelo, ahora caliente, de la frente y lo volvió a remojar en el agua.

Pasó un rato haciendo lo mismo repetidas veces, y cambió el agua unas dos veces para que recobrara la temperatura fresca. Gajeel había dicho unas cosas fuera de lugar por un rato hasta que volvió a caer dormido. Levy palpó su frente de nuevo, la fiebre había descendido un poco, ahora podía estar un poco más aliviada.

Miró el reloj el cual apuntaba casi las cuatro de la tarde. Se levantó, dejando el pañuelo en la frente del pelinegro, y se fue a buscar su celular para llamar a Lucy y decirle que esa noche no volvería a casa.

Luego de hablar con su amiga un rato empezó a preparar la comida. Intercalando el cocinar con ir a ver a Gajeel y cambiarle el pañuelo cada cierto tiempo. Preparó una sopa y un poco de arroz acompañado de vegetales para ella pues sabia que Gajeel no comería mucho en esa situación.

Después de tomarse un tiempo para comer decidió que era momento de despertar a Gajeel para que comiera un poco. Buscó por toda la cocina una bandeja, encontrándola en uno de los estantes más altos al cual pudo acceder con una silla bajo sus pies. Colocó la comida en la bandeja y subió a la habitación.

-Gajeel- lo llamó cerca de su oído –Gajeel- al no recibir respuesta de su parte tocó su hombro y lo zarandeó un poco. El chico abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó al tiempo que trataba de enfocar su vista. Ya no tenia dolor de cabeza pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

-Entrada las cinco- respondió la peliazul mientras posaba su mano en la frente del chico – ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-se incorporó con ayuda de la joven, aun no estaba bien del todo.

-Te cocine esto, necesitas comer- Levy le acercó el plato lleno de sopa, sin embargo las manos de Gajeel temblaban. Lo miró por unos segundos –Lo hare yo- y sonriendo procedió a depositar la sopa en la cuchara y luego acercarla al pelinegro. Extrañamente el chico comió sin queja alguna.

Gajeel, por su parte, estaba avergonzado. Levy lo estaba viendo en una de las peores situaciones en donde no tenia completo control de su cuerpo y eso lo molestaba.

Siguió comiendo hasta que sintió que su estomago no soportaría mas alimento. Se encontraba sudando gracias a lo caliente de la sopa, aparte de estar arropado con unas gruesas sabanas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña chica se extrañó.

-Así bajará la fiebre mas rápido- dijo Levy leyendo la duda en su rostro. La observó acercarse y tocar su frente con la palma de su mano y al instante la sonrisa desapareció –Pero aun esta elevada- no sabía porque la cara de preocupación de ella lo alegraba. Tal vez porque le demostraba interés y eso lo hacia sentir malditamente bien.

La chica se apartó de él y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. Gajeel tampoco dijo nada y solo se quedó viendo a su alrededor, la luz del sol se hacia cada vez mas opaca oscureciendo al mismo tiempo su habitación. Pasados unos minutos, Levy entró de nuevo con el contenedor de agua y esta vez un pañuelo nuevo.

-Quítate la camisa- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Gajeel. Él la miro sorprendido por sus palabras –Te limpiare el sudor y servirá para bajar la fiebre- explicó y sin esperar a que el chico reaccionara se acercó más y dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa del uniforme, que al parecer ni le dio tiempo de despojarse de ella antes de caer rendido ante el agotamiento provocado por la alta fiebre.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- Gajeel apartó las manos de ella delicadamente y empezó a desabotonar la camisa hasta que se la pudo quitar, luego y con ayuda de la entrometida pequeña, se quitó la segunda camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Observó como la ojimiel remojaba el pañuelo y luego lo posaba en su brazo –Que carajo- exclamó al sentir el frío al tacto. Sin prestarle atención, la chica continúo restregando el pañuelo contra su cuerpo, por su hombro y su cuello. Remojó el pañuelo nuevamente y lo posó en su nuca causándole un escalofrío. El frío recorría su espalda y de un momento a otro no solo sintió el pañuelo, sino también una pequeña mano rozar su espalda. No dijo nada pues se sentía tan bien que solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

Abrió sus ojos cuando el pañuelo toco su clavícula, haciéndolo temblar. La cercanía de la chica lo empezó a poner nervioso. Ella sin mirarlo en ningún momento, pero con un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro, pasaba el pañuelo desde su clavícula hasta su abdomen en un delicado vaivén, hipnotizándolo.

-Quítate los pantalones- la voz de ella lo sacó de su trance.

-¡¿Qué?!- pensó haber escuchado mal.

-Limpiare tus piernas solamente- dijo la peliazul ante la sorpresa de él –No es la gran cosa, se lo he hecho a Lu-chan- agregó tratando de que Gajeel quitara la cara de impacto que había puesto.

-Estas loca- se negaba a quitarse el pantalón frente a ella. Por más que le dijera que se lo había hecho a Lucy no era lo mismo, él era un hombre y ella…ella era la chica que le atraía y estaba loca por pedirle tal cosa.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo- amenazó de la mala gana. Dispuesta a encimársele al muchacho, hasta que vio como cedió y empezó a desajustar el cinturón.

Gajeel decidió hacerlo antes de que ella empeorara la situación y le hiciera algo vergonzoso. Desabotonó el pantalón al tiempo que se apoyaba y levantaba las caderas para sacarlo, al final siendo Levy la que lo terminara de halar desde los tobillos.

El joven había sentido la pesadez apoderarse de su cuerpo, por el esfuerzo, debido a la fiebre. Pero poco le importó ante semejante situación.

Con la sabana cubrió su ropa interior, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Y observó en completo mutismo como la chica mojaba el pañuelo y lo ponía encima de su pierna. Desde los muslos hasta sus tobillos, lentamente. Daba gracias a la fiebre que hacia que su cuerpo no reaccionara, pues en una situación normal ya habría tenido una fuerte erección sobresaliendo entre sus piernas.

Levy hizo lo mismo en la otra pierna, en todo momento evitando contacto visual con el Redfox. Se sentía avergonzada con lo que estaba haciendo, y daba gracias que había solo una opaca luz solar iluminando el cuarto así impidiendo que pudiera ver su sonrojo. Pero al instante le restó importancia a sus sentires pues aquella vez que Lucy había tenido una fuerte fiebre eso había sido eficaz para bajarla.

-¿Dónde esta tu ropa casual?- preguntó la Mcgarden cuando terminó su labor. Gajeel le indicó donde estaba la ropa, se acercó al closet y de este sacó una camisa y unas bermudas. Ayudó al chico a vestirse y luego se retiró para vaciar el recipiente lleno de agua y poner el pañuelo en un lugar seco.

Cuando volvió al cuarto ya el sol había desaparecido por completo dejándolo en penumbras, pero aun así pudo ver que Gajeel estaba acostado en la cama –Trata de dormir. Te despertare cuando sea la hora de la medicación- le avisó.

-¿Te quedaras aquí?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó con una sonrisa. Se despidió de él y entrecerró la puerta al salir. Pudo respirar profundamente, Gajeel se encontraba mejor. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en la sala frente a la televisión. Vería televisión un rato pero antes decidió programar una alarma para que sonara a las diez pm, que era cuando le tendría que dar la pastilla al chico.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando empezó a sentir sueño. Se recostó un poco en el sofá y a los segundos sintió su cuerpo relajarse y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Un estridente sonido la despertó. Exaltada observó su celular y desactivo la alarma. No podía creer que se había quedado dormida tanto tiempo.

La casa se encontraba totalmente oscura, iluminada levemente por la luz de la cocina que era la única que había dejado prendida. Buscó donde encender la luz de la sala y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua para luego subir a la habitación, encendiendo de paso la luz del pasillo.

Entró y encendió la luz, Gajeel se removió un poco pero fue cuando lo llamó por su nombre que abrió los ojos.

-Ten- le extendió la pastilla y el vaso de agua. El chico se reincorporo y con un agradecimiento acepto ambas cosas.

-Estas hecha un desastre- dijo cuando termino de tragar la pastilla y beber todo el contenido del vaso. Levy se sonrojó ante el comentario –La habitación de al lado es la de huéspedes, duerme ahí- el chico le entregó el vaso de nuevo.

-Esta bien- mencionó aun sonrojada -¿Necesitas algo más?- al recibir una negativa de parte del pelinegro salió de la habitación, pero esta vez dirigiéndose al posible baño. Entrando en la puerta indicada encendió la luz y se miró en el espejo. Gajeel había tenido razón, estaba horrible. Su cabello alborotado y su cinta casi cayendo, tenía la marca del sofá en el rostro y su camisa arrugada. Esta vez su sonrojo cubrió hasta sus orejas.

Luego de arreglarse un poco salió del baño, bajó en busca del bolso con sus pertenencias y volvió a subir esta vez entrando a la habitación de al lado. Encendió la luz. Era un poco más pequeña que la de Gajeel pero suficientemente amplia para una persona. Predominaba el color crema y marrón haciéndola acogedora. La cama se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, tentándola. Dejó su bolso en un buró que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y se acostó en la cama, teniendo la misma reacción que cuando se recostó en el sofá, sus ojos se cerraron sin importar nada.

.

.

.

La hermosa peliazul, de facciones delicadas de una niña de once años, abrió los ojos lentamente. Una luz tenue se colaba por la ventana, y podía oír a los pájaros cantar desde afuera. Se levantó y miro la hora desde su celular. Eran las siete con quince minutos. Se estaba retardando, por quince minutos, en la hora de la medicación. Bajó rápidamente a la cocina en busca del vaso de agua y por unas manzanas. Peló las manzanas y las cortó en cuadritos, cortándose un dedo de paso.

Subió a la habitación del chico y entró sin tocar. Gajeel dormía plácidamente. Su rostro relajado la hipnotizó por un momento. Nunca lo había visto de esa forma, sin el ceño fruncido o con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Se tomó unos segundos en detallar sus facciones, su cabello casi fuera de la coleta, sus cejas perforadas al igual que su nariz y sus labios. En estos se detuvo un momento y un grácil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Para ese momento había olvidado el tiempo.

Sin saber por qué se le vinieron recuerdos de su madre juntando sus frentes cuando ella, de pequeña sufría de fiebres. Y entonces lo quiso hacer. Dejando las cosas en la mesa, se sentó en la cama a un del chico y se inclinó lentamente hasta que su frente hizo contacto con la de él. La temperatura del muchacho en contraste con la suya era un poco más elevada, pero nada de que preocuparse, su fiebre había bajado.

-¿Qué haces?- sintió la caliente respiración de Gajeel sobre sus labios. Fue entonces cuando se apartó rápidamente. El fuerte sonrojo viajó hasta sus orejas. El chico había despertado.

-Y-Yo- el nerviosismo no dejaba que completara la oración. Trataba de evitar aquellos ojos rojos que parecían traspasar su mente y pensamientos –E-Estaba midiendo t-tu temperatura- el tartamudeo era una clara señal del nerviosismo que sentía –Come y tomate la medicina- terminó de decir al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para lograr salir y no ver al pelinegro que dejaba atrás con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Gihi-

…

La chica de cabellos azulados lo había dejado solo en la habitación. Estaba sorprendido. Solo pudo reír ante lo acontecido. La sensación cálida del rostro de ella cerca del suyo aun persistía.

Comió con una boba sonrisa en los labios y se tomó la pastilla para recostarse de nuevo, pensando en Levy. Sus ojos se cerraron tratando de imaginar la situación, la peliazul rozando su frente, él sintiendo su respiración chocar contra su rostro, la calidez; entonces sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando había imaginado que la besaba.

Sintió su rostro acalorado pero lo asoció a la fiebre, aunque se sentía bien. Volvió a cerrar los ojos esta vez para relajarse e intentar dormir, lo cual logró luego de una hora pensado en la ojimiel.

.

.

.

Levy luego de salir de la habitación de Gajeel y haberse quedado casi tres horas recostada en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, diciendo lo tonta que había sido; había vuelto a caer en el mundo de sueños.

Se despertó al medio día, exaltada. Con vergüenza se asomó a la habitación del chico, viéndolo dormir. Un poco mas tranquila se dio un baño y cambió de ropa.

Bajó a preparar el almuerzo. Estaba tan concentrada en cortar la carne que no se percato de los pasos detrás de ella.

-Enana- Gajeel susurró en el oído de la peliazul viendo divertido como se estremecía.

-¡Gajeel!- exclamó Levy entre sorpresa y reproche -¿Cómo te sientes?- lo observó un poco sonrojada.

-Mejor-respondió despreocupadamente. Se dirigió a la nevera y sacó un poco de agua –Gracias por quedarte- Levy se sorprendió ante tales palabras. Buscó con su mirada los ojos rojos que tanto le atraían y que en ese momento la estaban evitando. Entonces sonrió.

-No fue nada- el ambiente se había tornado cálido y cómodo. Ella siguió con su tarea ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro clavada en su espalda.

.

.

.

Gajeel la había acompañado a almorzar. El pelinegro se sentía mejor pero aun así ella no quería que se sobre esforzara.

Después de comer Gajeel había subido a su habitación ante la insistencia de la peliazul, la cual irrumpió en la habitación minutos después.

-¿Cómo está la fiebre?- la pequeña chica se acercó y posó la palma de la mano sobre la frente del chico, como lo había hecho repetidas veces. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente pero aun no se normalizaba.

-¿No piensas unir nuestras frentes otra vez?- mencionó Gajeel con el objetivo de avergonzarla, y lo había logrado. La chica se sonrojó y se apartó de él desviando la mirada.

-C-Callate- no sabia que más decir. Escuchaba la risa del pelinegro y solo se sentía mas avergonzada. Entonces la salvó la campana, literalmente. El timbre sonó y se apresuró en salir de la habitación para abrir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Lucy y Natsu afuera.

-¡Hola!- saludó enérgicamente el pelirosa entrando con plena confianza a la casa. Seguido de la rubia.

-¿Cómo esta Gajeel?- preguntó Lucy.

-Mejor. Está arriba- contestó Levy cerrando la puerta.

-Trajimos un postre- señaló Natsu la bolsa que traía Lucy entre sus manos. Luego de aquello se adentraron en la casa. Natsu subió enseguida a molestar al Redfox y tratar de ponerlos nerviosos a él y a la Mcgarden por haber pasado una noche "juntos".

Hablaron de todo un poco, comieron pastel y vieron unas películas en el cuarto hasta la tarde.

En medio de la segunda película, la cual era de suspenso, Levy se percató de la hora, le tocaba la medicina al Redfox. Como había hecho en esos dos días, le buscó el agua y se la entregó.

-Te la tendrás que seguir tomando hasta que la fiebre baje por completo- Levy tomó asiento al lado de Gajeel, que se encontraba sentado en la cama recostando la espalda de la pared, y le susurró de cerca para no molestar en medio de la película a sus dos amigos sentados en el piso recostados de la cama mas cerca de la cuenta -¿Estas seguro que te acordaras de tomártela en la noche?-

-Mmm no lo se- Levy lo miró de mala manera ante tan vaga respuesta.

-Te enviare un mensaje entonces- suspiró sonoramente. Pasaron unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, pero de un momento a otro el pelinegro se acercó a su oído, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento cálido.

-¿Y qué si te digo que no quiero que te vayas?- le susurró. Aquellas palabras la habían dejado muda. Observó a sus dos amigos sentados en el piso, dándoles la espalda; y rogaba que no se voltearan y vieran lo sonrojado que seguro tenia el rostro. Volvió la mirada hacia Gajeel buscando en su rostro un gesto de burla pero solo encontrándose con una mirada seria y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Su corazón latía a mil. No sabia que responder. Eso… ¿Eso había sido una especie de declaración? Su cerebro no trabajaba, parecía en las nubes.

-Enana- Gajeel de nuevo susurró cerca de la oreja de ella, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía. Se acercó un poco más y rozó la oreja con sus labios, Levy tembló.

-¿Q-Que estas h-haciendo?- susurró para no llamar la atención de Lucy y Natsu. Miró a Gajeel fijamente. Estaba completamente nerviosa ante el actuar extraño del chico. Y su cuerpo se tensó aun más cuando lo observó acercarse a su rostro.

-Levy- la voz había sido de Natsu. Levy saltó en su sitio y se apartó del pelinegro. Cuando había buscado a Natsu con la mirada solo vio que el chico le había ofrecido un poco de papas fritas, aun concentrado en la película. Suspiró aliviada.

.

Gajeel había devuelto la atención a la película. Haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo admitía, había intentado besarla, pero la voz de Natsu fue suficiente para hacer que retrocediera y que el valor que había reunido desapareciera. No dijo más en toda la película, ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a la joven a su lado.

Levy permaneció sentada al lado de Gajeel inmóvil, y con cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su mente aun estaba procesando lo que había pasado. Pero no solo le perturbaba eso, sino también el hecho de lo que había deseado.

Había deseado, por unos instantes, que el chico acortara la distancia y tocase sus labios.

La película había terminado y ella continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Levy ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Lucy cuando finalizó la película y se percató del extraño sonrojo que se exhibía en las mejillas de su amiga.

-S-Sí ¿P-Por que?- preguntó nerviosa y exaltada al ser sacada de sus pensares abruptamente.

-No, por nada- habló Lucy silenciando en el acto al Dragneel que estaba por decir algo. De cierta forma la rubia se había percatado de la extraña tensión que se percibía entre su adorada amiga y el Redfox. Dirigiéndole una mirada sospechosa volvió a hablar –Ya es tarde- mencionó viendo el cielo por la ventana –Debemos irnos- sentenció entonces.

-Si- pronunció por lo bajo la peliazul al tiempo que se levantaba alejándose del lado de Gajeel y caminando hacia la puerta.

El pelinegro, por su parte, no sabía que hacer ni que decir para que la pequeña peliazul se quedara a su lado. Su mente se encontraba echa un ovillo en ese momento, no pensaba con claridad.

Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a los demás. Observó como Levy entró al cuarto de invitados y al cabo de unos segundos salió con su bolso en manos, fue entonces que el chico de ojos carmín se desesperó.

Sin embargo vio un halo de esperanza cuando a sus oídos llegaron las palabras de Natsu.

-Antes tengo que ir al baño- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se acariciaba la nuca con una mano.

-Siempre es lo mismo- suspiró Lucy empezando a bajar las escaleras al tiempo que el pelirosa se dirigió rápidamente al baño, del cual ya conocía su ubicación.

En ese momento, antes de que Levy diera un paso para seguir a su amiga, la mano de Gajeel la atajó sujetando su muñeca. Se dio media vuelta y levantó la mirada para toparse con los penetrantes ojos escarlata de su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede?- mencionó despacio tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Enana, yo…- las palabras se enredaban en la lengua del chico. En realidad no sabía muy bien que decirle. Quería que se quedara, pero era su orgullo suficientemente grande como para impedir que se lo dijera –Yo….Gracias- de sus labios salieron las palabras incorrectas.

-Sabes que no fue nada- Levy sonrió entre feliz y un tanto decepcionada. Por unos momentos, mientras observaba a los ojos a Gajeel, pensó que iba a decirle algo mas serio.

La pequeña chica lentamente alejó su muñeca del contacto con el joven y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de pensamientos innecesarios –Nos vemos en clase- dijo en forma de despedida al tiempo que se dirigió a las escaleras.

Gajeel no dio ni un paso. Se sentía frustrado, como un verdadero idiota que no podía controlar sus pensamientos y acciones.

-Oye- Natsu palmeó la espalda de su compañero haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos abruptamente -¿Has visto mi bolso?- preguntó con una ridícula sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres un idiota, Salamander- fue lo único que dijo Gajeel para luego dirigirse, seguido del pelirosa, a su habitación. Enseguida visualizó el bolso del susodicho debajo de la cama, se agachó recogiéndolo y de paso viendo algo peculiar. La cinta que usualmente Levy llevaba en la cabeza, sujetando su cabello, estaba a un lado del bolso de Dragneel.

Gajeel recogió ambos. Entregándole el morral a su amigo y guardando la cinta en su bolsillo con una sonrisa.

.

-Ya es hora de irnos- repitió la rubia al visualizar a sus dos amigos bajando la escalera.

Levy se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada mientras Lucy la estaba abriendo.

-Oe, enana- la voz de Gajeel llamó la atención de todos los presentes -¿No tenias una cuerda en la cabeza?- disimuló bien la pregunta de la cual ya conocía la respuesta.

Ahora Lucy y Natsu dirigieron una mirada hacia la pequeña, y Levy dirigió una mano rápidamente palpando su cabello confirmando que no tenía su cinta encima.

Natsu volvió la mirada a su amigo pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndolo de forma sospechosa. Gajeel le devolvió la mirada. Era como si estuvieran hablando con los ojos.

-¡N-No es una cuerda!- mencionó al tiempo que hacia un puchero y los interrumpía en su lucha de miradas que solo duró unos segundos –Debí dejarla arriba- y antes de que Levy diera un paso adelante Gajeel se adelantó.

-Iré por ella- el chico se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera a un paso rápido, bien disimulado. Su caminar se normalizó cuando subió y desapareció de la vista de sus amigos. Al cabo de unos segundos la sonrisa con la que había estado caminando desapareció al percatarse que Levy no lo había seguido –Tsk, estúpida enana- maldijo por lo bajo. Esperó unos momentos dentro de su cuarto y luego se acercó a la puerta -¡Camarón! No veo tu cuerda por ningún lado- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que su voz se escuchara abajo y llegara a la susodicha, luego entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Al pasar un instante escuchó las pisadas de quien debía ser su enana favorita. Enseguida su corazón se aceleró. En ese momento estaba actuando por puro instinto.

Apenas Levy atravesó el umbral la sujetó del brazo cerrando la puerta y acto seguido recostando a la chica en ella. Y sin dudar ni un segundo, la besó. Sus labios se unieron en un inocente beso pero ansiado por ambos.

Levy no salía de la impresión. Gajeel la sujetaba por los hombros y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. No podía creer que aquello estaba sucediendo. Sus labios hormigueaban, se sentía bien, demasiado bien. La pequeña se relajó y entreabrió los labios correspondiendo el beso.

El pelinegro le siguió el ritmo sin dudar, profundizando el beso de a poco. Intercalando entre un ritmo rápido y lento poco a poco el aliento les hizo falta provocando que se separaran lentamente. El chico la vio a los ojos, notando el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Aun lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos se mezclaran habló.

-Esta es otra forma de decir gracias-

-FIN-

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Antes que todo, como siempre, un cordial saludo a todos mis lectores.

Sé que en la primera parte les dije que la continuación iba a ser pronto pero de verdad la universidad consumió todo mi tiempo. Se que suena a excusa trillada pero es la horrible realidad. Mantener una vida social y buenas notas al mismo tiempo no es tan fácil como parece jajaja pero ¡ya! Sin más dramas, esta fue la segunda parte y el final de mi historia. Tal vez quedó algo cortado pero me gustó así y posiblemente le haga un epilogo algo sexy pero aun no es nada seguro, aunque tengo varias ideas en mente.

Espero que esta parte, y la historia como tal, haya sido de su total agrado. Como siempre si tienen alguna queja, reclamo, sugerencia, idea y más; me la dejan en un review que gustosa leeré y responderé de ser necesario.

Para finalizar agradezco sinceramente a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar y poner en favorito la historia. Y le pido disculpas a **monsse kurosaki **por tardar tanto en publicar.

Sin más que decir me despido, y gracias a todas las personas que le dieron el visto bueno a mi historia.

Gracias a:

monsse kurosaki

Guest

lauka1993

monssekurosaki

Junne-Chan

Karo-chan

Guest

Espero leernos en otra ocasión. Besos.


End file.
